


Her Guardian Angel

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two years since Meg was killed by Crowley. And now she's back. After one morning when she wakes up on the side of a dirt road, she finds that she is somehow alive and still a demon. Then she runs into the Winchesters and Castiel. They let her stay with them ever since she sacrificed herself to let them get away safely two years ago. Over a period of time Meg and Castiel start to develop feelings for eachother. But what happens when after one night Meg gets pregnant with Cas's baby? They find out that it is a demon/angel baby. And it is more powerful than they think. So now, Castiel must protect Meg from other demons and angels because they are after the baby. But in the end, he will always be her guardian angel.</p>
<p>(Sorry if the summary is crappy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Guardian Angel

-Meg's pov-  
I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around and saw that i was on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. How the hell did i get here? The last thing i remember was being stabbed in the stomach with an angel Blade by Crowley. Crowley. That bastard. My hair was the same long blonde color that Crowley chose for me. Dammit. I sat up and began to walk, not knowing where the hell i was. How am i alive though? I was stabbed with an angel blade. This doesn't make any sense.

As i was walking i saw a note fall out of my jacket and land on the ground. I picked it up and unfolded it. This is what the note said: 'Hello Meg. I know that you're wondering how you're alive. I rescued your soul from purgatory. I managed to bring your soul back to your meatsuit. You're welcome.' -G. G? Who the hell is that? An angel? A demon? I'll figure that out later. I am still a demon right? Suddenly i came across a gas station. I walked in and bought a bottle of water with money that my meatsuit had. As i was walking out i bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going!" I said. I looked up and realized that i knew that person. It was Sam Winchester. 

"Meg?" Sam asked me. "That's my name. Don't wear it out." I told him. He rolled his eyes. "How are you here? You were killed by Crowley." Sam said. "I'm still trying to figure that one out. But i found this in my jacket." I said and handed him the note. He read the note and raised an eyeborw in confusion. "Who's G?" He asked me. I shrugged. "No idea." I told him. "All i know is that i woke up on the side of a dirt road about five miles from here." I continued.

He nodded. "Wait are you still demon?" Sam asked. "I don't know. I haven't tried." I said. I then sensed a presence behind me. I turned around and saw a person standing there with black eyes. They were demon. They tried to stab me but i put my hand to his forehead and smited them. They fell to the floor dead. I turned back to Sam. "Yup i'm still a demon." I told him. I thought for a moment. "How long was i dead for?" I asked Sam. "About two years." He told me. "Two years? That seems about right. How did Castiel react when he found out i was dead?" I asked. Sam looked nervous. "Need a place to stay?' He said, changing the subject. That was weird.

"Sure." I said. I followed him out of the gas station and we started walking down a dirt road. About fifteen minutes later we arrived at a bunker like place. "You live in this creepy house?" I asked Sam. He nodded. "Men of Letters bunker." He replied. Now i get to see Dean. And my unicorn. Castiel.


End file.
